


Our Own Pace

by yamsfreckles



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gives Marco his jersey to wear on game day, but Marco is hesitant about the implications</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first svtfoe fic! I hope it's not too bad and I hope more people start shipping Marco/Justin soon!

Marco fidgeted with the end of the too-big garment, trying not to act as nervous as he felt. Everybody already knew he was dating Justin, so he didn’t know why wearing the other boy’s football jersey made him so anxious. 

It was tradition at most high schools for the football players to give their girlfriends – or in Justin’s case, boyfriend – their jerseys to wear on game day. They had been dating for a few months now and this was the first time Justin had broached the subject. And Marco had accepted right away because he loved the thought of wearing Justin’s shirt because it would smell like him. But after getting to school and the novelty wore off, he wasn’t sure how he felt wearing it in public. He didn’t want to take it off and risk hurting Justin’s feelings, but he didn’t necessarily want to continue wearing it either. And he couldn’t place why he was so uncomfortable.

Marco pulled the jersey back up onto his shoulder from where it had slipped down and shut his locker, jumping slightly when Star suddenly appeared on the other side. She had a huge grin on her face.

Marco put his hand up. “Star,” he warned. “Don’t.”

He should have just saved his breath for all that Star listened. “Oh my gosh Marco, you look adorable! When did you guys decide to do this? I never pictured you guys as one of those stereotypical couples, but I have to say I’m not disappointed,” she said quickly, not taking any of Marco’s hints that he wanted her to shut up.

Marco sighed, accepting his fate as he and Star walked to first period, her still talking his ear off. He slid into his seat, grateful that Star would have to stop talking soon. He loved her to pieces – she was his best friend after all – but she was extremely over-excitable. 

Just then Justin and the rest of the football team burst into the room laughing and joking around, excited about the night’s game. Justin caught sight of Marco and a huge grin split his face. He left his football friends and walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek – for luck. He did that every game day, convinced that Marco was his good luck charm. 

Marco blushed and smiled softly, forgetting his nerves for a moment. Justin squeezed his hand and went to take his seat. Marco turned back to Star and she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“What?” Marco asked. “He does that every game day. It’s not a big deal,” he said defensively.

“Yeah, but you’re wearing his jersey. Things are different now, Marco,” she said enigmatically. Just then the teacher called the class to order, cutting off their conversation.

A knot twisted in Marco’s stomach and he wasn’t able to pay attention to the lesson. Star had put what he had been feeling into words. All that morning he had felt uncomfortable and anxious and he didn’t know why. Now he did. He was worried that the dynamics of their relationship were changing. Things were going to be different now and that terrified Marco.

The rest of the school day passed in a strange blur of worry – on Marco’s part – and excitement – from the rest of Echo Creek’s student body. Marco went home in a trance, barely listening to one of Star’s many stories of the day, worrying his lip over his internal dilemma. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to read a text from Justin: “Hey babe! U seemed kinda down 2day. Everything ok?” 

Marco continued chewing his lip. He didn’t want to distract Justin on game day. They could talk afterwards. “Yeah I’m good! I’ve just been pretty tired today.” He pocketed his phone and made himself focus on Star’s words.

*****

Six o’clock rolled around quickly and Marco had to rush to meet Justin at the stadium to give him back his jersey. Several of the other football players’ girlfriends were there too, returning jerseys and just hanging around until the game started. 

Justin wrapped Marco in a tight bear hug and laughed when Marco squealed in surprise. When he released Marco and the latter finally regained his balance, the jersey was given back and they stood around making small talk until the coach called the team over. Before he left, Justin looked down at Marco with a slight frown on his face. “Are you sure everything’s okay,” he asked, looking worried.

Marco forced a smile on his face. “I’m sure. Good luck! I’ll be cheering for you,” he said as he gave him a small push in the team’s direction, not wanting him to be late.

Justin furrowed his eyebrows, but went over to the team regardless, looking back at Marco right before they entered the locker room. 

Marco sighed and went to the stands to take his seat by Star in the student section. The game started soon after that and Echo Creek wasn’t off to a great start. Justin looked seriously off his game as the opposing team kept intercepting his every throw. 

Half time rolled around and the Awesome Opossums were losing 7-35. The team skulked off the field, feeling hopeless as the weight of the gap fell on them.

Marco excused himself from Star’s company and made his way down the stands to the sidelines where Justin was sitting dejectedly. He sat next to him in silence as the school’s dance team performed the halftime show. 

Finally Justin broke the silence. “Marco, please tell me what’s wrong. I know it’s not nothing, so please don’t say it is,” he said.

Marco sighed and looked at the ground. There really wasn’t any point keeping it from him. He was going to be distracted no matter what. “I just…I’ve felt nervous since you gave me your jersey,” he admitted.

Justin looked at him stunned. “Why?”

Marco shrugged, not looking up. “I don’t know, I just…I feel like it’s a huge milestone of sorts. Like…our whole relationship is going to be different now and it worries me because…I like where we are. I don’t want things to change just yet.”

Silence met Marco’s admition, and he looked up at Justin anxiously.

Justin was looking contemplative, which was different, since he was usually one to just do things without thinking. Finally he smiled and put his arm around Marco. “I would never have guessed that in a million years,” he said as his fingers started tracing circles in Marco’s arm. “You know that it doesn’t have to change anything if we don’t want it to.”

Marco leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, finding comfort in his touch and words.

“This is our relationship, Diaz. And we’re gonna take it at a pace that is comfortable for us and social conventions be damned.” 

Marco smiled softly and wrapped both arms around Justin’s large torso. Who knew that the adorable jock would know just what to say to calm Marco’s nerves?

Halftime ended and the team started running back on the field. Justin put his helmet on and started to follow, but paused and ran back to Marco, taking his helmet off. He pulled Marco in for a soft kiss, his rough lips meeting Marco’s soft ones. He pulled away smiling.

“What was that for?” Marco asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I’m gonna need a little more than a cheek kiss to get enough luck to take back the lead,” he said.

Marco laughed and shooed Justin back to the field.

The team ended up winning thanks to Justin’s renewed confidence (and luck) and the atmosphere of the after party was light and jovial. 

By the time Justin dropped Marco off at home well past midnight, the latter was beyond ready to go bed. Before he could open the door, Justin pulled him in for another impossibly sweet kiss. “Goodnight, Marco,” he whispered.

Marco’s smile was sleepy, but genuine. “Night, Justin,” he said before opening the car door and walking toward the house. 

Justin waited until Marco was safe inside before driving away, ever the chivalrous gentleman.

As Marco lay in bed that night he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. They would take their relationship at their own pace, and if, one day, they wanted to become more serious, they would talk about it together before making that decision. That thought comforted Marco as he fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
